


Pokemon Z-SI

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Series: Pokémon Z-SI Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Pokemon. a wonderful world that has been looked at through Rose-tinted glasses. But what happens when the glasses are off.Or in which the world of pokemon is much more serious, Arceus decides that it's bored, and V is wondering why he's in a video game.
Series: Pokémon Z-SI Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927615
Kudos: 9





	1. Hone Your Edge! Swords Dance!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathMarc Multiverse Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NathMarc+Multiverse+Discord+Server).



> This is my first Fic on Ao3. Constructive criticism is welcome, although any harmful reviews will be deleted.

It was going to happen sooner or later.

Everybody dreams of being put in a story, or movie, or an anime or even game. 

But when it actually happens to you? That’s when it gets scary.

I went to bed, in a nice, comfy hotel, ready to board a plane for my next flight home, and now where am I? 

In a forest.

A FOREST!

Okay, think. Think. What’s your name? 

Wait, what is my name? 

Ugh! Okay, ignore that. Where are you? 

I get up, pinching myself to see if this is real. I hope that I just wake up and go home like this weird dream never happened.

I feel a sting, and decide to say, Screw it! If I'm in a different world then so be it! I just have to find out which world i’m in. 

I pick myself off the ground, and check to see what I'm wearing. 

I seem to have on a black jacket with gray accents, and the same can be said for my shoes and pants. 

I also seem to have a backpack. I quickly open it, and inside is a map, a pair of sunglasses, another jogging set, this one yellow, 300 dollars with a P symbol on the front, and 6 red and white balls. 

A clue, but i need to check what it is.

I picked up one of the spheres, and checked it. It had a button, so I pressed it. It enlarged.

Another clue. Now all I need is a magical creature to walk up to me and try to flame me alive.

I hear a rustling behind me and I turn around to see long grass. A part of it is shaking, and a little bird flies out holding a black baseball cap. 

Only i don’t mean little like a robin. It’s not big, but it’s big compared to my last world. It’s mainly black, but has red and white accents.

“Fletchling?”

Pokemon. 

Pokemon.

POKEMON.

Of all worlds, why my second favorite. The games and the anime are a lie. People like Captain Moonshine know how it is. It’s dangerous. A wild Poocheyana could kill you if you don’t watch out. 

And I know where I am. Forest, Fletchling, I'm sure where I am. 

Kalos. Alright kid, think. You don’t have powers, but you still have your brain and body, and you seem to have basic pokemon gear. Standard trainer gear. Just like the male pokemon trainer in the beginning of the games, but mainly black and purple. 

I decide to take the baseball cap from it. It cries in delight and flies off. 

I decided to take it careful and grab the trees. I run up it, and start jumping the trees. I’m pretty athletic, and pretty short, so between my speed and size, nobody notices me.

_____________________________________________

I’m starting to think that the games only let you go to the major cities, because I passed by a lot of towns and routes to reach vaniville town.

I jumped down from the tree. For the past few days, I've been doing this routine. Move from 9:00 am to 5:pm during the day, take a nap, move during 9:00 pm to 5: am. I know that’s probably not healthy, and even then, I've been running out of money. Turns out that mat pat is wrong. The money seems to be equal to USD, which is good. I still have virtually nothing.

I pass by a laboratory while sprinting. I don’t pay much attention to it, but i hear a cry, then a loud bang, followed by more cries and more bangs. I immediately hid behind a bush.

I turn around to see people in red and white business suits. They all have red hair, and only one of them looks remotely different, with a different body shape and haircut. 

Okay. you know nothing about generation VI. you know that it’s relatively different compared to other regions, and that you have absolutely no pokemon. How are you going to help?

Alright, think. Whoever world hopped me must be up to date, right? If that’s true, then Galar must be in this, right?

If that’s true, then mega evolution, z-moves, dynamax, there all here. And knowing it, it probably is going to have me face these all, right?

I look over the bush, and a bunch of electrodes, klinklang, magneton, dedenne, emolga, and metangs. Most are in cages, but some are on the floor. After the people go into the laboratory, I go and check on the dedennes on the floor. What I see isn’t pretty.

They’re fainted, barely alive.

You may have thought that this was going to be easy, just grind up and beat the gym challenge? No. This is a different superhero story. A different self insert. 

I check their pulse.

Small, but very bad.

I put each in a pokeball. I plan on releasing them.

“Hone…”

I turn around, and see a Honedge on the floor. I run up to it, and quickly rack my brain for anything I should know.

Honedges can drain people’s life force, right? 

I grab the hilt, and prepare for a very dangerous maneuver. I wrap the blue cloth on my arm. 

Immediately I feel more drained than ever in my life. The exhaustion from running ten days straight? Nothing compared to this. The pokemon glows green, and it’s eye opens.

I fall on my behind. 

“Hey there, little buddy.” i say as it floats upward. It sees me and floats backwards.

I pick myself up, ignoring the fatigue building up. “How are you? Doing okay?” The Sword pokemon looks me up and down before tilting his head. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” I say, and it seems to be the right answer. 

“Blink once for yes, blink two times for no. Do you have family?” 

The sword pokemon blinks once, and it’s scarf thingy droops. 

“These people in the red suits fainted them?” One blink. 

One, slow blink.

“Alright. I’m going in there and freeing the rest. You don’t have to come with.” I tell the sentient silver sword. I walk forward.

I peek through the window. Multiple generators are being prepped as the electric and steel pokemon are being shipped to the basement.

A small poke shakes my focus and I turn to see a silent Honedge. 

“You really want to come with me?” I ask it incredulously. It blinks once.

“Alright, but don’t say i didn’t warn you. Here’s the plan.”

___________________________________________________

I vault through a window on the second floor, hat off. I walk in the shadows. 

I walk into a room and see a large door. Two grunts are there.

“Hey, do you think the boss will let us off early?” the first one says.

“Na, he usually doesn't. He’ll also get mad at the small scene we left outside.” the second, smaller one said.

“Hey!” a smoother voice said. The two grunts looked and saw a smaller grunt walk up to them.

“Boss told me that I should switch with one of you two. He wants you to clean up the mess outside.” the grunt said.

“I’ll do it,” the smaller one said. “Did Xerosic say anything?” 

“No, he didn’t.” The third grunt said.

The second grunt walked out of the room. The third grunt walked to his position, and decided to keep talking.

“So, did you watch the last lumiose conference?” the last grunt asked. 

The First grunt didn’t say anything as the other grunt walked towards them. 

“Ugh, what do you- ACK!” the grunt screams as a blade smacks it upside the head. 

The other grunt looked around before a boot embedded itself in his face. They both were knocked out cold.

“Good job, Honedge” I say. Turns out that waiting for things can help in this world. I grab the keys from the grunt and unlock the doors. 

Inside are cages. Multiple pokemon are in there, and I see an aegislash. 

I break every single door, and find a machine for healing pokemon. I put the captured ones in the machine, and when it’s done, release them.

Honedge is with the Aegislash, and it seems to be happy.

“Alright everyone out the window! We don’t have much time before they come back. If you see anyone with a red suit and red hair, don't hesitate to knock them out.” i say as i open the window. The pokemon run outside, and I turn to see the Aegislash and Honedge.

“Come on, we don’t have much time before they come.” I gesture, and the aegislash comes out. Honedge follows them, but turns and wraps it’s cloth around my arm.

I feel my energy come back, and Honedge waves come on. 

“Bang” 

“Gahhh!” I scream, and lift my arm. It’s cut, and I turn to see a Zubat.

“Did you really think that you could get away? This is Team Flare you messing with” the grunt from earlier says. It looks like he’s going to continue.

“Yada Yada Yada. Can we please get to the part where i kick your butt? Or do we have to continue to listen to your little monologue?” i say, shocking the admin with my disregard of his monologue.

“Don’t disrespect Team Flare like that! Zubat! U-turn!” the Grunt said.

“Zu!” The purple bat cries, and it’s wings glow green. 

“Honedge, ready for a fight?” I ask the sword.

“Hone!” it says determinedly. 

“Alright! Let them know what we’re made of! Honedge! Go!”

A white, glass force field appears and Zubat smacks into it.

The bat falls and flies back to the owner.

“Reflect, then. Alright! Our turn! Honedge, use Shadow Sneak!” I say.

Shadow Sneak is how honedge was able to get past the guards. It literally is almost like teleport, in the sense you can travel very fast while nobody sees you, but it deals a lot of damage.

Honedge sinks into the ground, and a dark misty smoke comes from his last position. 

“Zubat, Dodge it!” the grunt says

Zubat flies upwards, but Honedge easily appears from beside it. It swung it’s blade at the opposing pokemon, and easily was able to knock the opposing cave menace to the ground.

“Zubat, Air slash!” the grunt calls. 

Zubat’s wings glow white, and it sends a bunch of crescent shaped projectiles at honedge. 

“Dodge and use swords dance!” I called. He floats to the left, and ten brown swords spin and clash against each other

10 blue swords surround honedge’s body, and it glows red.

‘“Swords dance increases our attack! Now! Shadow Sneak!”

He sinks into the ground and smashes into Zubat. It falls to the floor, knocked out.

A light blue aura flashes on Honedge’s body, and quickly goes away.

“Hey you leveled up!” I congratulate, and honedge raises it’s scarf in joy.

“Return!” The grunt pulls out a small pokeball. The ball enlarges and shoots a light blue light, and the pokemon is sucked into the ball. He then runs away as more grunts walk in.

“Emolga, use a Thunder Shock!” I call out behind me. One of the emolga’s body sparks up and cuts the wires at the side of the room.

The wire sparks, and catches on fire. 

“Everyone out!” the fat one says. He looks at me with a face of pure disgust. 

“My name is Xerosic, and I swear if you get in our way again, I will kill you. Mark it.” the fat one said.

He walked out the room, and Emolga and honedge flew outside of the window.

“Go! This place is about to blow!” I scream. Everybody else is going.

“Den...” a faint voice cries.

“Crap.” There's a dedenne here.

I rush to the wires, and I find a dedenne on the floor. I pick it up, and rush outside the window.

BOOM!

The lab explodes and I'm pushed forwards to a tree.

The last thing I remember before going out are the pokemon’s worried faces.

__________________________________________________

Flash.  
“It’s okay.” I hear. I open one eye and see a man in a business suit, with black hair.

“Don’t die on us, ya hear.” I turn my head to the left, ignoring the burning pain. I see a rather tall woman in a blue shirt. 

“I…” I start. The two look at me, and briefly i think i'm not supposed to be saying anything.

“Won’t.” I finished. 

I turn back to the right, and right next to the man, is Honedge’s worried scarf.

_______________________________________________________

A.N. Hey everyone! Thanks for reading to the end of this story! I know that this may seem bad now, but I hope that you stick around for the next chapters!


	2. Rise To Fame: Thunder Wave!

V’s current team.(will add another at bottom if changed)

Captured:None.  
Befriended:Honedge, Aegislash,Emolga.  
Lended:None.

Chapter Start.

White.

Cold.

Bright. 

My eyes opened up to a beeping noise. I turn to my right, and I see that I'm connected to hospital equipment. The window outside shows it’s pretty late in the evening.

“Honedge!”

I sit up and see Honedge, Aegislash, and Emolga. 

“Hey you guys.” i say, and Emolga rushed in to hug me. 

“Emo!” Emolga tries to merge with my face, and it starts to spark.

“Wait wait wait-” 

Emolga’s body electrocutes everything in the room. The golden sparks light up the room, notifying the others.

I hear footsteps coming and the room door opens. I see two people, Professor Sycamore and The player’s mom, who i think their name is Grace in the anime. Wonder what character there is.

“Um.. Are you okay?” Professor Sycamore asks.

I quickly shake off the shock. “Yeah, it was just Emolga’s Static ability!” I say, ignoring the fact that I probably should be dead.

“Emo!” Emolga says, apparently giving up with the hug and settling for sitting on the top of my head.

“Er, okay. When we found you, you didn’t seem to match any records of that area. Do you have a name?” Grace asks me. 

“Don’t remember anything past 2 weeks ago. No name at least.” I say, deciding to be honest.

“Family?” 

“Nope.”

“Do you know where you are?” Professor Sycamore asks.

“The Kalos region. Maybe Luminose city?” I guess, and see the others nod.

“Oh! My name is Professor Sycamore. This is Grace a rhyhorn racer, who was in the area with her daughter. We found you with pokemon, and the Aegislash, Honedge, and Emolga were there watching over you.” the Prof says.

So Serena’s the Player. If that’s the case, would the anime come into play? Or would it be a mix between the two like CaptainMoonshine’s story? 

I look over to Aegislash and Honedge, and they say their names in delight. Emolga jumps from my head and floats over to Grace and flops on her head.

“Thanks, you guys. Also, i have a name in mind.” I say.

“What is it?” Prof asks.

“V. like the letter.” I say. They shrug, and write it down. 

“About the pokemon, do you know what to do with them?” Grace asks, while trying to shake Emolga down. 

I think for a moment, and grab my bag. I pull out two pokeballs, and ask the biggest question of my time here. 

“Do you want to come with me?” I ask Honedge and Emolga. 

“Emolga!” Emolga says happily and taps the white dot. The pokeball shakes once, before emitting white stars.

“Well that was fast.” I say as the pokeball releases a blue light. Emolga comes out and flies in front of Aegislash and Honedge. 

“Molga!” It says.   
Aegislash nudges Honedge to the pokeball, and Honedge taps it. 

It shakes thrice again, and Honedge is captured. 

Aegislash floats to Professor Sycamore.

“Um, Aegislash? Why did you agree so quickly?” I ask.

“Aegislash!” Aegislash says.

“Oh, this is an aegislash! She’s wild, and she lives with me at my lab. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become a legend, so i guess you’re lucky!” Prof says.

“Yeah. Also, I don't really have a home, so where do I go?” I ask the two.

“For the time being, you live with Grace and her daughter Serena. Is that okay?” Prof asks me. I really don’t have a choice, so I say yes. 

“I can take you there, but you’ll have to stay at the hospital grounds for a few days. 5 days asleep takes some time to fix.” Grace says before leaving with the Professor. Their footsteps echo across the room as I lay back down.

Wait…

I Burst through the door, watching the two turn in shock.

“What the Hell do you mean i’ve been asleep for 5 days!” I scream as the two run.

___________________________________________________

I walk to my hospital room, and check the table in the right corner. On it are my clothes, bag, and a Rotom Phone. I grab the Rotom Phone and turn it on. It’s like a phone, but the core functions are different. You can still download games, apps, programs, and call people, but there are special things that can be activated by professors. Mine says activated, so i check that page.

It has three options: Party, Scan, and Pokedex. 

I open the scan app, and point the camera on the back towards Emolga.

“Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity.The energy made in its cheeks’ electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding. This Emolga’s ability is Static, and its nature is Naughty. It is a female. It has the moves Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, and Quick Attack.” the Rotom Phone says while the words flow on screen. It seems to be a female.

I point it to Honedge, and run it again. 

“Honedge, the Sword pokemon. Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force.If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person’s arm and drains that person’s life energy completely. This Honedge ability is No Guard, and its nature is Brave. It is a male. It’s moves are Swords Dance, Reflect, and Shadow Sneak.”

So I was correct, even if it doesnt have the ability to use Absorb it can replicate it. Well, time to exploit this.

I exit the app and go to the party app. There is my trainer card, which has 3,000 pokedollars, 0 badges, and the name V. It also has my pokemon, with an interface like the X and Y games. Honedge and Emolga are at level 5. So then Levels are here, how do they work?. 

“Alright! From this point on, you will now be known as X!” I say, trying to rename it.

“Are you sure you want to rename Rotom Phone #03182965 to X?” She asks while showing 2 options, yes or no. I tap yes.

“From now on, I shall be known as X. Pleasure to meet you, V.” She says while shutting off.

I turn it off and get out of bed. Honedge seems to like his pokeball and is in it, although Emolga stays out. She flies around the room and lands on my head, seemingly tired. Her stomach rumbles, and I realize she’s hungry. I get up, and exit the room. I’m dressed in my trainer gear, and I have a belt on it with Honedge’s pokeball on it. I make my way to a room that looks like a kitchen, and that’s when it hits me. 

I’m in Professor Sycamore’s Lab.

I grab a box of pizza and a prized object, and before anyone notices me, I run out of the kitchen. By the time i’m back in my room, Emolga seems to be awake.

“Alright, then. Time for battling lessons.” I say as I release Honedge from his pokeball. On the screen of the Rotom Phone shows 6 words. Thank god for Fanfiction and all of its incredible knowledge. Now to use this knowledge to survive.

Brute  
Mover  
Blaster  
Shaker  
Stranger  
Trump

“Emo?” Emolga questions, and I decide to elaborate. 

“This is what I know as the Power classification system, courtesy of Captain Moonshine. First we have brute. A brute is an attack like Tackle, Pound, Scratch, or Hyper Fang.” I say with pizza in my mouth, playing a video of a Greninja using Aerial Ace. 

“They are close range Physical moves, so the best way of dealing with them is by attacking from an unexpected angle or far away.” I say.

I give them the card that has the word Brute with a picture of Honedge slamming into Emolga.

“Next are Mover attacks, like Shadow Sneak and Quick attack. They are about moving the pokemon across the battlefield. They often end in brute attacks, so you best dodge them. How would you deal with a frogadier using quick attack?” I ask them.

“Emo!” Emolga says. She does a quick dodging movement and then generates a Thunder Wave.

“That’s right. Make them stop suddenly, change their direction, or move away faster than them.” I say, handing them a card that shows Honedge running away from Emolga’s Quick Attack while using Shadow Sneak.

“Next are Blasters. These are like water pulses or thunder shock. Your best bet is to dodge them, or use a Mover attack to get in close and brute attack. Or you can use a shaker attack.” I say, handing them a card of a Zubat using Air slash and Emolga using Thunder Shock.

“Shaker attacks are like Earthquake, Blizzard, Surf, and Firespin, Whirlpool, and Sand Tomb. They reform the battlefield and cover a wide area. They sometimes aren’t immediately effective, but if you can force the opponent into the air with something like an earthquake, you can attack with the advantage.” I hand them a card of Emolga using a Thunder wave on the ground.

“These can help with stranger moves. Stranger moves are moves that hide someone, like a double team. If you can hit all of the arena at once then they aren't that hard to deal with. Last are trump moves. Disable, Metronome, Rain Dance, Sandstorm. If it affects other moves, then it’s a trump move.” I hand them two cards. 1 is a picture of a Frogadier using a substitute, and another is a Golem using sandstorm.

”Everyone understand?” I ask.

“Emo!” “Hone!” the two reply.

“Alright. Now, it’s time for you two to figure out your moves and battling styles.” I say while unlocking a window. I vault through it, the two Pokemon behind me.

“Alright, this field should be big enough. Emolga! Thunder shock on the Rock.” I command.

Emolga’s body sparks up, and she flies forwards while sparking.  
“Now! Use a thunder wave!” I say. 

She flies upwards and launches a wave of electricity forwards, and it lands on the floor, slightly electrifying it.

“Okay, I can turn that into Electroweb. Alright. Emolga, Quick attack! Honedge use reflect!” 

While Emolga charges at Honedge, He puts up a hard light barrier, Emolga flies into it, slowing down but not stopping, then going straight through Honedge. Oh yeah, it’s half ghost.

“Okay. Honedge, use Swords Dance then Shadow Sneak! Emolga, wait for him to attack and counter with thunder wave!” I say.

Honedge raises his attack power, then sinks into the ground, leaving a small shadow moving rapidly. Emolga lands, and waits.

“NOW!”

Emolga jumps to the left, getting nicked by the edge of honedge and then paralyzing him.

“And finish this! Thunder Shock!” I say.

Emolga flies straight into Honedge, sparking with golden electricity, and he is knocked into a tree, leaving a smoke cloud. When I get over there, his eye is a swirl.

So the egzagerated smoke clouds are real.

I return Honedge, and look at the top of the pokeball. On it are three buttons: heal, tm, and revive. I tap the revive button, and a star shaped dent appears. I then place the revive in it, and the revive fizzes out. The dent disappears, and I send him out.

“Honedge! Come on out!” I say as the silver sword comes out. Both pokemon flash blue for a second. 

“Nice job! Now, I want you two to do this drill. I want emolga to try to focus her thunder wave into a ball and release it in a delay. Honedge, I want you to cut the wave and increase your power every time.” I say. “You got it?” 

The two agree before flying off to train.

The purpose of this drill is to teach Honedge Fury Cutter and Emolga Electroweb. These moves are powerful early on, and I am pretty sure that these two will be my team for a while.

I turn on the Radio function of the Rotom Phone, turning the pokemon equivalent of Earbuds. Seriously, why do they have these things? 

“Breaking News! Reports of People and Pokemon held hostage in an electrical plant. An Unnamed 15-year-old broke into the plant, and rescued everyone before allegedly blowing up the plant. He was unconscious when our region's top professor, Professor Sycamore, and Rhyhorn Racing Legend Grace Gabenna found him. More details at 8. In Trainer news, Diantha and Cyntia have an exhibition 3 on 3 match at the Lumiose Center Stadium! Tickets will be sold At the Stadium.” X spits out.

Ugh. More publicity. Laying low is the only thing I need to be doing at this time.

I set a timer for 15 minutes, and turn off the Rotom Phone. I pause for a second, and pull out my prized object that I stole from the kitchen. A gleaming black combat knife. I wonder why it would be in the kitchen, but I don't question. I grip it tightly, and my eyes start to droop. Guess I'll take a nap…

Chapter End

V’s current team.  
Captured:Emolga,Honedge.  
Befriended:Aegislash.  
Lended:None.


	3. Blond Menance! Serena Gabenna!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am aware that I have no Schedule, Any Editor or Beta, And have anyway to Rhyme Gabenna with any word.

V’s team  
Caught: Honedge, Emolga  
Brefreinded: Aegislash  
Lended: None

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

knock knock.

Oh God, What time is it? I swear I put on a timer for 15 minutes. 

I sit up, taking in my surroundings. I’m back in my hospital room, and Emolga’s on my legs. Next to her is Honedge’s Pokeball.

Knock Knock.

I pick myself up, noticing I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. I go to the desk, Pick up X and put on my Cap.

KNOCK KNOCK!  
“On the count of three I’m going to knock this door down!”

I walk over to the door, opening it to see the menace that woke me up.

A 15 year old girl, standing a whopping 6 inches taller than me at 5”6, wearing a red hat, Black shirt and red skirt, with a pink purse on her right side.

Serena Gabenna. The female player character and Ash’s female companion in the XY series.

“Why are you here.” I asked the blond menecance. 

“Morning! Mom said I should meet my new roommate so I decided to say hi.” The blond morning person says with joy.

“Fine. Don’t touch my little stuff or my pokeballs and we’re fine.” I tell the blond menace. God, I hate morning people.

“Hey You have an Emolga?” The blond menace asks. Emolga Wakes up to a Menace to the face. 

“Emo!” The flying squirrel floats to the blond menace and lands on her cap. 

“Oh, Yeah! Mom says you’re free to come with us! You recovered a lot quicker than most people if this were to happen! We’re leaving in an ten minutes, so get something to eat and then we move!” The blond menace informs me.

“Keep talking ya blond menace.” I tell her.

“Hey! My name’s Serena. Anyways, wanna get something to eat?” Serena asks.

“Fine. Come on Emolga.” I tell Emolga. 

“Emo, Emo!” She flies towards the door, and when I open it, she flies through it.

Serena and I walk towards the kitchen, and I plug in the toaster and grab a piece of bread.

“Ya want one?” I asked the blond menace. She nods her head, and I put the piece of bread in the toaster.

“Hey! I wanted one!”

“I never said it was coming immediately. Emolga, return.” 

A flash of red light, and emolga’s in her pokeball.

I grab the second bread and stuff it inside. I walk backwards to my room to pick up Honedge. As I make my way back, something catches my eye.

A mirror. 

I walk over to it and take in my facial features. My hair’s black, no surprise there, but it’s also really messy. A lot more messy than ash or any other pokemon character. Well except for AZ. 

My right eye is black. And that's where the next shocker is.

My left eye’s yellow.

Heterochromia? I certainly did not have that in my world. Whether Arceus or Giratina sent me here, I know that they changed me in some way. I’m a lot shorter too, at 5”0. 

I make my way back to the blond menace and my toast is ready. I grab it, look at it. And shove it whole into my mouth. The blond menace looks at me in wonder before doing the civilized thing and questions my sanity.

“Yes. I’m sane. At least I think. They haven’t done any tests, so i’m fine.”

X buzzes in my pocket, and the blond menace’s pocket moves too.

I pick up the Phone, and it’s a picture with Grace on it. I press accept, and I see Grace and Professor Sycamore. Huh, the X-transceiver of this world, or Facetime. 

The blond menace moves closer to me. “Hey Mom! We’re coming outside now!” she says, and grabs me by the arm. I have everything already.

“Okay, but You should hurry up! The Professor has an assignment for you two!” Grace says. 

“What is it?” I ask, even though I already know the answer.

“A Pokemon Journey!” the Prof says.

The blond menace stumbles as we make our way to the door.

“You mean it!” she asks, literal stars in her eyes. So i’m not crazy.

“Yep! I want you guys to see the world, and research mega evolution!” the Prof says.

“Um, quick question? What does Mega evolution mean?” the blond menace asks us.

“It’s like normal evolution, only that it can be reversed. You need a key stone, mega stone, and a strong bond. Don’t most Kalosians know this?” I ask. A bit confused.

“Oh! Serena and her mom just moved here, so they don't know much about the region!” the Prof asks, confirming my theory that the blond menace is in fact the “player character” in this world.

“Hey prof, how do levels work?” I ask, trying to see if they work the same. 

“Levels don’t measure a pokemon’s strength, unlike most people think. They just measure a pokemon’s ability to learn a move or evolve. For example, a squirtle at level 10 can learn all of it’s tm moves, and the moves tackle, tail whip, water gun, withdraw, and rapid spin, but not bite or shell smash. Also, squirtle gains the ability to evolve at level 16, or anywhere after that, not just when it gets to that level in battle.”

Well that’s good. 

We exit the lab, and I spot Grace's car at the side walk. I leave the call and run towards the car. I open the door, and get into the car.

“Huh? Mom, why wouldn’t we fly?” the blond menace asks.

“Wait. fly? How long will it take to get to vaniville?”

“Oh, about two days top. Why?”

“Ah fuck no.”

“Language.”

The Blond menace gets into the car with me, and we drive back to Vaniville town.

Four days. In a car. With enough food and water to last. With a blond menace and her mom. Regular appearances from Emolga and Honedge. 

Arceus, please pick me up.

Now I know why fly is such a useful HM. You need it in order to live! The train station in Galar? I wish we had in here. But no. I have to suffer! 

Might as well take a nap.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Now now, son. Everything’s going to be fine. Go with your brother, and don't look back.” a man in his 40s said.

“WHERE ARE YOU!!”

A man with a gun with Five others walked towards the man and his two children.

“Now! Go!” the man said, and pulled out a pokeball. A blue flash of light appeared, and a Gyarados, Kingdra, and Gengar popped out. 

The 6 paused briefly, and took out pokeballs of their own. Multiple Mighteyana and Crobats appeared. 

The sight of the pokemon caused the children to run away. 

Don’t look back.

A pokemon battle occured, and it was clear that the 6 overpowered the man heavily. The 6 walked forwards, glasses glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Of all these, one was most present. A man with flaming orange hair and a black suit walked forwards, and grabbed the man by the throat. A Bang, and silence. The kids flinched and kept running.

Don’t look back.

“Now, now you know what happens when you mess with Lysander.” the man said. His followers walked behind him, and a body in a red pool laid on the driveway behind them.

Don’t look back.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wake up.

Wake UP.

WAKE UP!

“GAH!” I sit up, and the car is stopped. I look to my right and I see the two looking at me. I give them the look that says: ‘what happened’

“We’re at the Pokemon Center. You were having a nightmare, shaking the whole time.” 

What was that Dream? Was it a vision? Darkrai putting shit in my head?

“I’m fine. Don’t Worry about it. Let’s just get a room.” I say, and I walk with the two into the Pokecenter.

It was too bright, and there was NOT a nurse joy. Thank god. The amount of nurse joy in the games would cause a catastrophic time anomaly.

Grace rents three rooms from the woman at the counter, and we walk upstairs.

“Now. Stay inside, and don’t do any thing stupid.” Grace says, and she and Serena enter their rooms.

I grab my bag, and pull out my knife. I look around, and walk inside. It looks like a 5-star hotel room.

“All right! Come on out! Honedge! Emolga!” I say, tossing their pokeballs forwards. They release a blue light before boomeranging back to me. Impressive.

“EMO!” Emolga and Honedge fly to me, and Emolga’s body sparks. I wrap myself around her, and a Giant electric spark comes from her, and electrifies me. It still stings, but it didn’t fry anything.

“All right. No Statics. I don’t think I’d taste good fried. Now, today we’re resting. Got it?” I say, hoping they get it. Both nod and I grab the remote before setting it on a pokemon game show where people try their best to recite pokedex entries from certain regions. 

I close the door behind me and go downstairs to find something to eat. I decided on some spicy burger curry for the two, and neutral ramen noodles for me. I know based on their natures what they like, but I don’t have preferences. I start looking for Utensils, but I overhear something.

“Did you eliminate the target?” a gruff voice says.

I immediately take out my Pokedex and start recording.

“Yes. the traitor has been eliminated. Lysander wants you to eliminate the second target, the child.” another gruff voice replies.

Crap. they’re on to me.

“We have intel he’s with a rhyhorn racer and another girl. Do we take them out too?” the first one says.

“No. the less mess we make the better. Don’t touch anyone but the heterochromatic one. We strike now.” the other one says as the sound of a chair scraping and two pokeballs releasing their contents.

“Scraggy! Houndour!” I hear, and cringe. They know i have a honedge, so they brought a fire type and a dark type. Alright, V, think. They don’t know about Emolga, and the fact that Serena and Grace can fly shows that they probably also have a flying type. I take the back way up and listen as the grunts walk towards the staircase.

I open all three doors and call out Grace, her Rhyhorn, Serena, Honedge, and Emolga. 

“Guys i need help. You know how when you found me i was near a factory that had exploded and that on the news that a kid had taken down a terrorist factory?” I say, trying my best to speak fast.

“Yeah? What about it?” Grace asks, clueless.

“That kid is me. And now the terrorists are here with pokemon and currently trying to kill me.” I say, pulling out the recording so that they can see.

“They have a Scraggy and a Houndour. I need Rhyhorn and one of your flying types to help me and Emolga to take the two down.” I say, really hoping that they will help.

“Okay. Come on out, Staraptor!” Grace says and a bird pops out of her Ultra ball. 

“Star!” it says, before flying up and floating. 

“He knows Close combat, Fly, Return, and Steel wing. Rhyhorn knows Drill run, take down, mega horn, and Poison Jab.” 

“Thanks. Stay in Grace’s room. I’ll handle this. Only come out if you hear Emolga say her name in a SOS morse code pattern. Got it.” I command. The two nod and walk into the room and lock the door. But before, Grace hands me the two ultra balls.

I walk downstairs, before looking around the corner. The two grunts are walking over. 

The two step forwards, and I strike.

“Thunder wave!” I say. 

“Emo!” She screams, and an electric wave falls over the two.

“Everyone! These two are dangerous! Everyone out now!” I say with utmost authority in my voice. Everyone runs out and the counter lady locks herself in the medical room.

“Scraggy! Houndour!” the two pokemon say. Scraggy’s glows black, and Houndour’s teeth glow red. At the same time, a set of red teeth, like bite in the anime.

“Rhydon! Take the hit, and Honedge use Shadow sneak!” I say.

Rhydon blocks with drill run, and Honedge sinks into the floor, with only a small purple mist letting us know where he is. The two try to dodge, and honedge misses. Hondedge grabs them with his scarf and slams them on the ground.

“Sorry, but Honedge’s ability, no guard makes it so you can’t dodge his attacks! You’re better off just give up! Now, Close combat, quick attack, and Mega horn!” I yell, and the three go forwards, slamming the Pokemon into their trainers, knocking the group out.

I send emolga up to the others to tell them that it’s safe. I then pick up the Rotom Phone, and select option, Police. 

“Police, what’s your emergency?”

“Hi, i have a few people trying to kill me, and i just knocked them out with thunder wave. Is it okay if you come by and arrest them?” I ask.

They say yes, and they ask what place am i.

“Um, Poke Center 4.” the person on the line tells me to keep the line on as the Grace and Serena arrive. I put the phone on speaker, mute my self, and prepare for whats about to happen.

SMACK!

“You little idiot! You could’ve died!” the blond menace said while smacking me upside the head.

“I would’ve died if i didn’t do anything. And i’m fine. Oh, yeah! Here’s Rhyhorn and staraptor!” i gave the pokeballs back to Grace, and she recalls the two pokemon. 

The police get here, and one of the officers come up to me.

“These two are wanted criminals. You saved alot of people. What’s your name, kid?” the officer asked.

“The names V.” i tell them, and they congratulate me.

After the police are gone, the pokecenter allows people back in, and i stash my knife. Never did get a chance to use it. Oh well. It won’t matter anyways.

I make my way to my room, locking the door on my way in. I see Honedge and Emolga.

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” i say, grabbing my food. I realize it’s cold however, and heat it up for a few. I return to check the pokedex.

“Breaking news! Two wanted hitmen have been arrested and jailed at Pokecenter 4. Witnesses say that the same person who had helped the people at the Electrical plant was the same as the person here. They described him as being a short, teenage boy, who looks like a Unovian.”

“Ah, crap.”

The more the Vultures follow me the more likely it is that team flare will find me. I’ve just gotta hope that they don’t decide to try to get an interview. 

I take X and scan the two. Nothing new, although i realize i can see their level up movesets, two. They seem to be a weird amalgamation of the Galar, Kalos, and Alolan movesets. I search up the location of where we are, and we’re halfway through the forest. Oh well.

Might as well take a nap.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

V’s team.  
Caught: Honedge, Emolga.  
Befrended: Aegislash,  
Lended: Rhyhorn, Staraptor.


	4. Mysterious Dreams! Illusive Fiends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo..... Plot and Double Update? Rare occasion, enjoy it.

I shove myself up from my bed, groggily rubbing my eyes. I should probably fix my sleep schedule. I reach for Emolga’s Pokeball-

Well, guess we’re starting today on a bang.

Can someone explain why the world looks like the Mystery Dungeons dream world?

I turn around, the entirety of my vision in a Golden haze. Everywhere I turn, the same vision is seen. I hear a slight buzzing, and turn as I see what seems to be two paths. 

“I’m not going insane, are I?” I wonder aloud. I pinch myself, realizing that there’s no pain. 

“Ok, so this is a dream. Fan-Freaking-Tastic!” I say, then look at the paths.

The first shows a vision of me and a boy that seems to be Calem from the games battling in an expensive stadium, Me with an Aegislash and him with a female Meowstic. 

The second was Me in the same stadium, battling what seemed to be Alain from the anime with his Charizard.

I look at the paths, deciding something.

It wants me to pick a path for my life? Sure that would help me, i know the general story of both the games and the anime, but that would be boring, don’t ya think?

So I got up from my bed, walking to the paths.  
“I think i know what you want from me. To pick a path, probably to cure your boredom. Isn't that right, Cresselia or Darkrai?”

Let me explain how I know that. I know that there's no way I’m awake, otherwise I would've felt pain when I pinched myself. This very clearly is a dream, and Cresselia and Darkrai seem to be the gods of sleep and dreams in Pokemon. Not only that, but that would also explain why my eyes are Yellow and Black, although Pink would’ve made more sense.

A light chuckling sound resonates from behind me, as I turn around. I see an outline of Cresselia, and two others I can't pin down.

“Not exactly. We needed someone to help us, to fix us. So, Find us when you become Champion, V. Now, hurry up and pick a path.” 

“One question. In the Pokedex entries, it says nothing about the Lunar Duos being able to summon people from other worlds? Also if my eyes reference you and Darkrai then my yellow one should probably be pink, should it not?”

Cresselia chuckles. “That’s because we didn’t choose, we…. Transported Your consciousness to this body, courtesy of Arceus. Hoopa was also necessary to make sure that your mind didn’t break.” I hear a cracking sound, and she looks pained.

“I don’t have much time. You must pick a path, the one that will save us. Darkrai is being used for evil purposes after being released by the last person who caught him.” 

So that one guy with a Latios and a Darkrai is here. Although it seems like there's only one of them.

“So, I just need to walk on a path?

Cresselia mutters something, as I hear a cracking sound.

I turn around, the world cracking like glass around me. I dash to the paths, the floor falling below me. I reach the paths,

And punch the air in between them, the space disintegrating underneath the blow of my fist, showing a new path. Perfect.

“Sorry, you guys. But i think….” I say as I step on the path. I turn, and Cresellia seems to be sporting a grin.

“I’ll follow my own path to save you and Darkrai.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Wake up screaming, a cold sweat down my face. I look around, 

I Finally wake up from that ‘dream state’ and instantly pinch myself, feeling the relief of actual pain.

Great, Cresselia and Darkrai didn't kidnap me this time. I reach for my pokeball, and pick it up.

“Come on out, Emolga!” I say, throwing up the pokeball. A blue light releases Emolga, who promptly starts sparking and flies to my chest, and her electric sparks dances across the room.

I really should be dead, shouldn’t I?

“Emolga, thanks for waking me up.” I say, grabbing my bag. “Let’s see, I was abducted by Cresselia and Arceus from my world. I may or may not have forced the future into a mix of Pokemon X & Y and the anime, and I have to save Darkrai. Great!” I say, as Emolga looks confused.

“Technical terms, dont worry about it.”

“Emo!” Emolga yips in what seems to be PokeSpeak for “OK!”

I unlock the door after grabbing my stuff, and open it. A bright flash opens in my face, as I'm hit in the forehead by something. I open my eyes…

And oh god there are so many vultures out there.

“You! What relation do you have with the Ryhorn Racing Legend Grace Gabella?”

“How did you know about the Hitmen coming for you?”

“How did you save a factory of people and Pokemon from a C-Level hostage situation?”

The mindless beings are worse than Serena, the villains known as the Media get off 2 more questions before I slam and lock the door in their faces.

Thank god that they couldn’t follow me in here.

“X, how did you not sense them?

X buzzes in my pockets.

“They didn’t alert my sensors, apparently one of them has a prize Magneton known for disrupting electronic signals and locks, it would not be wise to go down there. More of the Beings known as ‘Vultures’ are down there, as you would say.”

I groan. I had set the Pokedex when I first got it to notify me about local news that would follow my key-words, Legendaries and Mythicals all part of them. I forgot that I set the press to Vultures here.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you're wondering about the other Key Words, I dug into Team Rocket yesterday, and it seems like the world keeps the danger ranking system from Captain Moonshine’s story. For those of you who don’t know, E Class threats are minor annoyances, things like a beedrill population growing in a forest deeming it unsafe. D Class would be like a Trainer’s Driftblim accidentally dragging off a child without noticing. C Class would be like rival gang fights, things that could seriously harm people.

The next three aren't as pretty.

B Class Threats would be like Darkrai putting an entire city to sleep, or a raging population of sea pokemon almost flooding an entire city. 

And that’s child’s play to A Class threats.

Those are when Rayquaza-fights-Groundon-and-Kyogre-in-Emerald type threats, where multiple cities are at the whims of Fate. 

And next?

Oh yeah, forgot to mention there’s worse.

Groundon and Kyogre fighting and Rayquaza doesn’t come to help?

S Class.

Eternatus?

Apparently hasn’t happened yet, but it for sure would classify as S Class. 

An Idiot near Snowbelle City capturing Ice pokemon and locking the city and most of the surrounding area in an eternal light blizzard that’s was going on even 5 years later until an unnamed legendary stepped in?

S Class.

And yes, this world seems to be eerily similar to Captain Moonshine’s Pokemon world. Either the Cap’n was somehow completely correct on the Pokemon World or whoever put me here and used Arceus and Cresselia as a plot point.

Anyways, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, Vultures about to break into my room, better get on that.

I push a desk over the door, buying me some time. “X, quickest way to Serena’s room.”

“Calculating…… the quickest way while avoiding the vultures would be to jump to the floor while grabbing pebbles, climb up the south-west tree and throw them at Serena’s window, prompting her to open it.”

Thanks X. I put my pokemon inside their pokeballs, and open my window.

OK, so the drop is about 10 feet (3 metres) down, then about three paces to the tree. 

Let's do this, Persona Style.

I leap out the window, landing in a ninja pose on my feet and hand. I dash to the tree and scurry up it, stopping at a branch visible from the window. I throw a rock.

Nothing happens.

I throw another one right as Serena’s head poke through the window, nailing her in the forehead.

“Ow! What the-” She mumbles before noticing me.

“Why are you even throwing rocks at me?”

I give her the biggest Cheshire Grin I can. 

“Because the Media is trying to break into my room to get an interview, so I thought that coming to you and escaping that way would be the smartest action!”

“But why would you throw rocks instead of having Emolga come to me?”

“Because you're traveling with the person who has literal Terrorists after him, you should be more careful!”

Serena’s face morphs into a look of pure…. Actually i have no idea what that face means.

“You little shit-”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After cutting her off, climbing through her window, and escaping to the car with Grace, we finally made it back to the starting town.

So, ‘bout to go on a rant.

If i’m in Kalos, does the Anime happen? If so, how would Ash’s Pikachu be Level 100? Would he be 10? Would Serena and I meet him? How old even is Serena here? She seems my age, but i dont know how old i’m here. Will Calem be here? What pokemon and what personality is he like, Ash, Calem or X from the manga? Would he have an Absol and a Meowstic?

How would the plot go? Basic trek to the championship or the anime stuff that Ash would be in. 

A hand grabs my hair, and looks up to see Serena.

“I am going to kill you.” i growl, causing her to recoil and move her hand for a split second, then putting it back.

“You won’t. Now come on. We’re here.” she says, surprising me from my internal thoughts

“How long was I zoned out?” I ask.

“About 30 minutes.” Serena says.

Alright. I look through the window and see that it’s almost 3:00. What time did I wake up?

I take a glance and see that we’re at their house already. I open the door and promptly fall on my face. I pick myself up and hear two voices giggling at my misfortune. 

“You are going to pay.” I state after noticing that Serena's foot is slightly out of the car exactly where I fell.

“You have literal terrorists after you. You should be more careful.” she points out with a shit-eating grin, causing me to growl again.

I grab my things and let out Emolga. She growls, still asleep. I wait for the girls to grab their things and open the door. I walk inside, before ducking right as a fletchling goes for my head.

“Oi! That thing almost hit me. Somebody catch that!” I say and Sabrina chukcels. “It comes over often!” 

I glare at them. “It’s going to hit me!”

“It doesn’t bite!”

“YES IT DO!” I say as it nips at my hair. I dash away from the door as it flies inside the house. “Your telling me i have to stay with that?”

Serena pauses for a moment, then grins. “You’re afraid of Bird Pokemon!”  
“I hate you all.”

I enter the house, and look around it. It looks like the original house from X&Y, but more rooms for obvious reasons. A thought crossed my mind.

“When will we start the journey?” I ask Grace. She smiles.

“Lets see, in about two days!” she says with a smile on her face.

“T-Two days? I am NOT staying with that menace! It’s worse than Serena!” 

Serena giggles. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

I groan. I let out Emolga. “Emolga, Thunder Wave on the Fletchling.” I say and Emolga summons and throws a light ball at Fletchling, giving it the Paralyzed condition.

I then stare at Serena. “I swear to Arceus if you give that thing a Lum Berry I’ll Thunder Wave you too.”

Serena is about to walk forwards when someone walks into the room. My heart leaps in my throat as i swiftly turn around, not ready for the intruder.

Pink eyes turnt to Grey, Meeting heterochromatic ones with coldness. A red baseball cap sat ontop of the intruder’s shining silver hair, a pair of tinted-black sunglasses on top of the bill. The blue Jacket engraved with a silver Y at the breast pocket, along with white stripes down the center. Dark Jeans covered their legs and he had spiked, black shin length combat boots. A light pink, cat-like, two legged pokemon followed behind him. I blink, as i hear something.

{So you’re the Blind Spot i’ve heard so much from Master.}

I saw those eyes, that pokemon, and that clothing, immediately knowing one thing. The fact that he got into the house without a sound, the Shiny Espurr, and the annoyed yet deadly voice of this boy in my head, i could only think of one possible, yet improbable, explanation.

This was Calem.

Calem was a fucking Psychic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark and Comment, if you want.


End file.
